


Swan Song

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I don't know how long this drabble will be, I'll put a warning on those chapters though, because he's a dramatic man, because tajima uchiha is an asshole, but Madara gets swan summons, swan summons au, there might be mentions of emotional/physical abuse later on, we'll see where it goes from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: A summon mishap finds Madara Uchiha with a new family.





	1. White Feathers

     Madara Uchiha was having a strange day. His father, Tajima Uchiha had decided that, since life was short, it was time to pass on his summoning contract to his heir. The historic Uchiha Summoning contracts usually involved birds-due to the bird’s latent wind element affinity. While many of the Uchiha clan preferred birds of prey or messenger birds, Tajima enjoyed the cruelty and battle-readiness of white geese. Madara, thirteen at the time, would have preferred a hawk or eagle summon. However, the Uchiha patriarch was determined that Madara should inherit the goose summons. Of course, Tajima Uchiha simply handed Madara the summoning contract, told him to find a goose feather to prick his finger on and then write his own name on the scroll.

 

     So Madara went down to the river and found a white feather, pricked his finger, and signed his name next to his father's name. There was a rush of wind and when he opened his eyes, he was now sitting at the edge of a huge lake. There were no geese in sight so he carefully stood up and started walking along the lake. He thought of his former friend Hashirama ( _ Senju! He’s a Senju! _ ) and how he probably would have liked this crystal lake. He also realized that he was away from his family for the first time in months! Ever since it had been discovered that his best friend had been a Senju and it was also discovered that Madara had awakened the sharingan, the whole clan had been quite watchful of the young Uchiha heir.

 

     But now he felt as free as a bird. He stripped down to his undergarments and waded into the cool clean water and promptly ducked his head under the cleansing liquid. Despite is fire affinity, Madara had always been drawn to water. As he spluttered to the surface, there appeared before him two white birds--quite huge compared to the geese his father usually summoned. The birds stared at him quietly, and suddenly spoke.

 

     “You summoned us young hatchling?” The larger one spoke. She preened and arched her neck, “Swans rarely get summoned in this day in age.”

 

     “--Swans?” Madara croaked, suddenly feeling intimidated and out of his depth. “I’m sorry, there must have been a mistake!--”

 

     “Mistake? No my young hatchling…” The other swan cooed, “The Fates do not make mistakes.”

 

     The Fates? Madara had never heard of them...but he wasn’t about to argue with these huge dangerously elegant birds. They floated closer to him, and started nuzzling his thick hair. Then they looked at each other and seemed to discuss something in a quiet smooth language. After a few moments, they looked at him.

 

     “Young hatchling, we have decided to officially adopt you into the swan clan. You lack elegance and we will teach you.”

 

     “In a weeks time, we will reverse summon you and you will be expected to live here with us and learn poise and elegance.”

 

     “But. Mr. and Mrs. Swan,” Madara bravely found his voice, “I don’t think my father will allow me to leave...we are at war.”

 

     The two swans stared at him. “We are your parents now.”


	2. The Ugly Duckling

“Hatchling, please cease your flailing. We know you know how to swim. Don’t fear the water.” Rin, the mother swan was soft-spoken but no-nonsense. Currently, Madara was learning swan-like poise by balancing on a floating log in the middle of the lake.

 

It had been about two weeks since Madara had met the swan clan heads and had been adopted. After they had returned him to the Uchiha estate, he had gone right to his father and guiltily explained what had happened. Naturally, his father was incensed. Tajima had been quite thorough in describing Madara’s idiocy and inadequacy. First, he befriended a Senju. Now he fucked up a simple summoning contract. Tajima proceeded to summon the Goose clan head and demanded a cancellation of Madara’s new swan contract. The great white goose had glared at Madara and said that one cannot “refund” a contract--especially when it involved the swan clan.

 

So here Madara was, since one did not say no to swans, learning the elegance and poise--a skill he at first had deemed too feminine. However, the swans were surprisingly interested in battle and physical power. When Rin and her partner Hiro had heard that Madara’s father had a contract with geese, they had scoffed.

 

“Oh hatchling, those geese only know how to flap their wings and chase their victims. We will teach you how to truly unleash terror upon the battlefield.” Hiro had explained. Rin had also explained about nature chakra and Madara felt more empowered than ever. He also felt at peace and safe for the first time in his entire life. The swans were safe--they considered him family.

 

When he had first arrived via reverse summon, he had been surprised to find himself in a large nest-shaped home. Then, six swan cygnets had surrounded him and had called him brother. This had choked him up a bit as he had memories of his now-dead siblings. Rin and Hiro had appeared and welcomed him into the family home. They also showed him to the room he would share with the other cygnets: a small round room with soft leaves and moss. At night, the swan family would cuddle together in the “nest room” and Madara would find himself surrounded by soft downy and sleek feathers. At first, the lack of privacy and extreme body contact was unnerving, but after the first few nights, it became comforting.

 

While it took a while to get used to the swan diet, after living off of wartime rations, most swan meals felt like royal feasts. The swans were also excited to learn about his fire affinity and often requested that he help grill the frog legs and fish that were caught from the lake.

 

Rin had told him that due to the nature chakra used by swans, he might experience some changes in appearance...nothing too extreme, but when going into swan sage mode, there might be some surprises. The swans were good and patient teachers...despite not having taught humans in a long while. His new swan brothers were also helpful: explaining concepts more simply than Rin and Hiro.

 

Hiro was very interested in what was occurring in the human realm as well. He and Rin were upset by the war and how children were forced to fight at a young age. Madara had mentioned his friend Hashirama and Rin had started to go on about romance and love and mating rituals--all of which caused Madara to blush and duck his head into the nest room to take a nap.

 

As Madara returned to the log on which he balanced, he realized that Rin had disappeared (probably to make dinner) and the sun was setting. He gracefully leapt from the log to the shore and watched the sun set as he thought about all that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated a lot! I've been fairly busy and not motivated in terms of fanfic! I'm going through all of my wips this week to at least update a bit though!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> (Also, if you have some spare bucks, you can always tip me via my ko-fi account!)


End file.
